You Have Touched My Heart
by Nevermind-The-Sadness
Summary: Kurt is finally ready to risk everything to fall in love with a creature so shockly terrifying and so beautifully real. Vampire!Blaine Twilight themed. Bad summary I know
1. Welcome To Boston

**Hi there boo boo! Okay so you dont know me...thats okay because I'm a first time fic-er!I was hoping I could pop my cherry with you guys so heyy! If you want to know more about me post it in the reviews or ask for my instagram or tumblr! Dont be scurred! xoxo-nevermind-the-sadness.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm gonna miss Boston.

The people. The business. The atmosphere.

But most of all my mother. It seems that the one year my dad actually wants to see me is the one year she'll and her new boyfriend will vacation in Miami.

Miami seemed so much better than some no name town in Ohio. I mean, who names a freaking town after a kind of beans? The people are probably just as bad as the name. At least Mercedes will be there. I was shaken out of my thoughts when my mom and her boyfriend Paul got into the car. They both turned their heads to me and smiled, big and obnoxious. I was _not_ in the mood.

"Are you ready to see your dad sweetie? I heard he even had one of your old friends help him redecorate your old room!" Mom asked practically burstin with happiness. She was probably just excited to spend some alone time with Paul. And I cant blame her, they've been crashed by me enough times. The things I've seen... I hid my shudder before I answered,

"Well considering I havent talked to them in almost 7 years, I dont think my room will look that good. Are you guys sure I can't go with you? I'll stay in a different cabin if you want!" I put on my best begging face but they just chuckled and started the car.

I slipped out my phone, put in my earbuds and prepared for a long ride.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The airport seemed evidently closer when I was woken up by my mother steppin out of the car. I hid my insistent frown.

Paul had already grabbed my two suitcases and my carry on and put them on the drop off side walk. And all of the sudden it was just two goodbyes and tearful hug and a gentle push until I was in the airport. I did this once before when I was ten. My mother trusted me enough at that age. If I ditched and went back home would she still trust me.

The hour of waiting blurred right in my mind. All I can remember is that I was already set to leave Lima and I wasn't even there yet. Yet again as I sat in the middle seat between an old woman and a middle aged man in a suit, I pulled out my phone and pressed shuffle. The flight was only 3 hours but he had time to kill.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After trugding out of the airport with all of my stuff I walked to the pick up lot. The old lady I sat next to on the plane was meeting with an older man.

Must be sweethearts. How cute.

After about 2 minutes of walking Kurt spotted a man that looked like his dad. Just older and to be honest a little chubbier than he remembered.

He walked a little faster and met the man at his big, rusty red, pick up truck. Burt smiled showing his dimples and crows feet. He lifted his arms out and Kurt returned the hug. It was awkward at first but Kurt relaxed into it. Coffee, newspaper and car oil. He may look different but he certainly smelled the same.

"Hey dad," I said. It was almost inaudible by the sheer force of Burts bear hug but Burt smiled and replied,

"Hey Kiddo, long time no see! I still see you got a full head of hair there." Burt grabbed Kurts bags and threw them into the back of the truck. Kurt almost cringed thinking about the luggage's material.

"Oh, I cut it since the last time I saw you." Kurt said running his hand along the side of his coiffed hair.

"Well it looks longer, but hey, what do I know I'm still bald." Kurt chuckled and walked to the other side of the car and got into the front seat. Maybe the next 6 months wouldnt be so bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Driving through Lima brought alot of memories. Nothing about the hick town had changed but there was a new Lima themed coffee place instead of the Jewish church.

I bet some people werent too happy about that.

Kurt thought with a small frown at the dark clouds begining to form.

"Looks like theres gonna be some rain. Again." Burt said with a sigh.

"Does it do that alot?" Kurt wondered aloud, "I mean, the rain. I dont remember it along time ago."

Burt looked at him with a small smile thinking of child Kurt and replied with, "Lately its been like that. I dont really get it but that what the weather men are for right?"

Kurt looked out the window again. "I guess." The drops fell loudly onto the windsheild. And as Burt turned on the winshield wipers he added, "It just doesnt make sense I guess."

The rest of the car ride went in silence. Burt tapping the steering wheel and Kurt memorizing the shops and bookstores as they passed by. Finally they pulled into the secluded wooded area. 'No Trespassing' the sign read. _Who would want to?_ Kurt wondered,_ We're literally the only people that live nearby._

After about half a mile of trees and grass they pulled in front of the white wooded house. It was smaller than Kurt remembered but it was his new home. For now. As his dad got his things out of the car, Kurt couldnt help but feel he was being watched. He turned his head quickly towards the trees, but saw nothing.

Kurt sighed and grabbed one of his bags and headed toward the front door. He reached underneath the mailbox latch and grabbed the key. He heard his dad say somethin like 'great memory this kid has'. As he walked into the house he realized that absolutely nothing changed. It still smelled like his dad and the furniture hadnt been moved. The only thing different were the people walking inside.

Burt slipped past Kurt with his heavy bag and started walking up the stairs. "Come on I'll show you your new room before Mercedes and Mr. Jones come over!" Burt yelled from the stairs.

Kurt walked slowly stillshocked at the familiarity he was feeling. He walked up the stairs about as slow as Burt did scared to see the atrosity that would seeon be his room. He closed his eyes as he heard turn the doorknob. "Kid you gotta open your eyes to see it!" Burt said almost excitedly.

Opening his eyes Kurt almost let his jaw hit the floor when he saw his room. Either Mercedes was a fashion icon or his dad payed more attention in the monthly phone calls. Broadway shows donned th walls along with Pictures of Kurt as a child and family vacations. The dresser and vanity were white like the house, although not as chipped. The room still had a dark blue paint and glow in the dark sticker but Kurt had expected that. His bed sheets were darker as the walls with lacey flowers on the pillow cases. _I know I'm gay,but were the flowers neccessary?_ Nonetheless Kurt noticed that the bedframe was different too. It was black and had bars running at the top. A small chain holding a violet crystal hung from one of the poles.

There was a large window on the left wall and it had matching cutains. The glass was old but was very clean, Kurt smiled as he noticed all these changes.

He ran over to his dad and gave him a brief and tight hug. "Thanks Dad, I know it was probably super expensive but, thanks." Before Burt or Kurt could reply a long loud beep came from the driveway. Burt went to the window and waved and said, "Mercedes is here. Why dont we go thank her for her help in here. She even bought that purple crystal."

Kurt nodded and threw his bag onto the bed and followed his dad to the front yard.

"Burt! Who's this young fella? He can't be your son, he's got hair" A black man in a wheel chair said to Kurt father.

"Ha ha Billy this is Kurt my son as you already knew." Burt said with a friendly glare towrds his friend. As the two began to play wrestle over what sport they would be watching tonight, Kurt finally noticed the girl standing next to him.

She turned to him and smiled, "Hi I'm Mercedes, we used to have makeovers when we were little," She stuck out her hand and waited.

Kurt hesitantly shook her hand and and replied, "I'm Kurt and trust me I remember." Kurt chuckled and asked her, "So what school are you going to?"

"Oh I'm homeschooled. " Mercedes said with an apologetic smile to Kurt.

"Oh well that sucks. It would've been nice to have one friend." Kurt smiled sadly and invited Mercedes inside realizing the two men were now talking about cars so the television was free.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Kurt woke up an hour early and slipped on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He toned his fashion down for Ohio, who knew what kind of homophobes were in Lima?

As he put his required materials into his messenger bag he heard his dad waking up to open up the shop. His dad owned a car shop about two miles into the town square. It had good buisness considering the only other car shop only dealt with foolish things like _Le Cars_. Kurt walked down the stairs and prepared some coffee. While it began to brew, Burt came into the kitchen wearing his uniform and heavy clanky boots he turned to Kurt and said,

"Pour me one too. So, have you figured out how your gonna get to school yet?" Burt said hiding a smirk.

Kurt almost looked shocked at the question. "I'd assumed youd drop me off on your way to work?" It came out as a question considering the way Burt had asked.

Burt grinned and slid a pair of keys across the table. "It's the black Navigator in the driveway. I bought it off Billy while you were asleep last night."

Kurt, once again almost let his jaw hit the floor. "Dad thank you but I'm sure it was expensive and I'm only gonna be here 6 months I mean I could take yours. It not as nice anyway."

"Hey Kurt, dont hate the truck," Burt smiled, "A nd besides I was hoping that after this visit I'd see you more often." Burt almost seemed shy. Kurt walked over to Burt gave him a lon hug while saying thank you over and over into his ear.

"Okay okay, that enough fluff go to school before your late!" Kurt smiled, grabbed his coffee and jogged to the shiny black prize in the drive way.

He pressed the unlock button and grinned at the _beep-beep_, his first real car! He hurried in and drove to McKinley, home of the titans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kurt got out of his car he practically ran to the entance. It looked like another rainy day. As he walked into through the doors a small girl bombarded him with questions'

"Hey you're the new kid right? Of course you are I know every face in this school. Even those that shouldnt be I'm Rachel Berry and Im doing an editorial on new students and I was wonderin if you'd like to be my lab rat considering we havent had a new kid since 2004 and It would be amazing for my reputation at the school paper meetings!" The small irl, Rachel finished whilst taking a photo of Kurt.

Kurt blinked in suprise at the flah and then said quicker than Rachel did, "Please - just uhm- Can you not post that in the paper or anythin else about me? I'm not about that scence.."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously and said, "Fine but you're sitting with me at lunch."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The classes proved to be less confusing than Kurt thought. Having gone from Boston Latin Academy one of the best high schools in Boston, McKinley seemed to be a breeze. And when his lunch period came around Rachel dragged him out of French and to a small round table.

There he met Chandler, a boy desperate to have eye contact with Kurt, Finn, a tall guy that seemed pretty well, dumb, and Kitty,a mere freshman that seemed to wanna kill everyone.

While everyone asked questions about Boston and Kurt answered, suddenly the back luch doors opened. Kurt hadnt even noticed them until stunning people walked through. They were pale and had honey colored eyes.

"Who are they?" Kurt half-whispered to Rachel. She seemed just as out of the loop as he did considering the other three were talking about a pep rally.

"Thats Brittany and Sam Schuester, gorgeous arent they. They're Will Shuesters foster kids. And they are together like together-together." Suddenly Kitty piped in "Rach they're not related its okay"

"Its still weird Kitty!" The two model looking teenagers suddenly sat down. But soon, another pair walked in. Like the other two they were pale and beautiful, but these two were asian. "Those ones are Tina and Mike, they are like totally attached at the hip and Tina even threw a fit when she heard they didnt have _one_ class together. Like I know hes hot but come on its one period. Mike though is pretty weird, he's always wearing those red contacts."

Mike suddenly looked down as if he could hear Rachel and Tina still hangin onto his arm walked over to Bittany and Sam.

And then when Kurt thought it was over the doors opened once more. This time only one person walked through. He had an untucked button up shirt on with tight jeans. His hair was gelled down and his hands were in his pockets.

Intrigued Kurt asked Rachel once more, "Who's that?"

Rachel glanced over and answered, "Thats Blaine Anderson."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I KNOW IT WAS A CHEESY WAY TO END BUT BLAHHHHHH! Anyway incase you couldnt already tell this is really inspired by the Twilight series. Its not a cross over only because the characters wont be meeting and some things will change like no pregnancy. I think I might continue this story because I really do love Twilight (if my four books and full movie collection has anything to say about it) Leave me some suggestions in the reviews and I'll totally shout you out with a hug! So yeah...love you!**  
**xoxo nevermind-the-sadness**

**PS I know Rachel Finn and Chandler and Kittty dont seem to mix well but It will make sense later :***


	2. Blaine

**Hello again...like two days later...Anyway! This is probably the one of few times I post chapters this close together in time. :( I know but I'll try to make them lon to satisfy you. So since yesterday I got three reviews, six follows and two favs. *swoons and dies* Seriously thank you so much. I know there were a lot of spelling mistakes but I'm confused about Betas and all that junk . Anyway see you at the bottom ;***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel glanced over and answered, "Thats Blaine Anderson."

Suddenly Chandler perked up and decided to join the conversation, leaving Kitty and Finn to argue amongst themselves.

"He's totally gorgeous...but apparently nobody here's good enough for him," Chandler said picking at his fries. This Blaine person smiled like he had heard the compliment and continued walking. "It's not like I care though. But seriously like dont waste your time."

"I wasnt planning on it," Kurt then glanced over his shoulder and noticed Blaine staring at him, very intensely. Kurt took it as a glare and quickly looked away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the fifth period bell rang Kurt walked into Biology and spoke to Mr. Hoffman, the teacher.

"Ah, Kurt. Welcome to McKinley! Heres the scheduled reading. You can get one of the text books from the library after school if you'd like. Here, theres a seat in the second row." Mr. Hoffman finished with a smile. He seemed really nice.

Kurt picked up the makeup work and strolled past the fan to where Blaine, from lunch, was holding his nose almost desperately. Kurt wondered if he smelled. _Did I use too much cologne? Did I not use enough?_

Kurt sat down awkwardly while Blaine pushed one of their test subject towards him, still holding his nose and mouth.

When Blaine finally looked to the front, Kurt took the chance to reach for the lapel of his shirt to find out if it really was him. _I smell fine. A little bit like Rachel but thats just from one hug. _

Kurt then looked over at Blaine to see if he was still repulsed. When Kurt turned his head he caught Blaines eye, he felt threatened by Blaine's deep gaze and blinked a few times to get the image of his eyes of out his head.

All throughout class Kurt tried and failed at focusing what a Planaria was and what it's made up of, but Blaine kept his staring. Once or twice Kurt would look out of the corner of his eye and see Blaine almost in pain.

The secong the bell rang, Blaine grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the classroom. Startled by this Kurt hurried to find the boy and confront him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Following him to the main office wasn't an easy task. He walked faster even though Kurt was much taller. Kurt finally managed to get there and here the last few snippets of the conversation.

"There's gotta be something else open, Physics? Bio Chem?"

"Every class is full, ugh just a minute dear."

*rustling of some papers*

"I'm afraid you'll just have to stay in Biology."

Finally Kurt opened the door and stepped in. Blaine must've sensed it because the second he heard the door close he gripped his jacket tightly and whispered to Kurt maybe more than himself, "Fine I'll just have to endure it."

He then siftly pushed by Kurt and walked out.

Confused and slightly offended, Kurt walked out of the school to meet his dad at the diner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know kinda short. But I promise! This Friday I'll make a super long one and hopefully have more reviews and follows ;) Hope you liked it! Have a great weeked G'byyee**

**xoxo Nevermind-the-Sadness**


	3. Meeting Him

**Heyy! OK so I know its been two weeks since I said I would update but Last saturday I had the stomach flu and this weekend we had a seventh annual halloween party at my moms job, I was Marceline from adventure time btw. Anyway enough about me. Heres the chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day at school was relatively normal. The sun was out so most of the kids were trying at their only chance to tan. Looking around, Kurt couldn't help but notice that the Schuester kids weren't around. Or in any classes.

Concerned Kurt asked Rachel as she applied lotion to her arms, "Where's Blaine?" Kurt almost flinched at how forward and desperate he sounded.

"Oh Kurt, you shouldn't get your hopes up. He could pick any guy, girl or teacher in this school. But if you must know, his dad pulls them out everytime theres a sunny day." Rachel then laughed a little. "I tried that out on my dads, heh, no way."

Faking a smile, Kurt agreed and continued a conversation on parents while still thinking about the fact that Blaine had enough charm to pick anyone.

Why would he wanna pick you? He may not even be gay and even if he was, I'm the closest speciman to a baby penguin known to man.

Kurt thought grumpily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Over the next few days, Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't coming to school. His 'brothers' and 'sisters' were but he was gone.

Until finally on Thursday, Kurt walked into Biology and saw Blaine patiently waiting in the second row. Kurt had almost forgotten about how utterly gorgeous Blaine was. It only made him even more terrified thathe had even thought of confronting him.

Without a second thought Kurt sat down at his seat and turned to Blaine and raised an eyebrow. Blaine slowly turned his gaze to Kurts and showed a small smile.

Finally, Blaine smiled politely and spoke in a warm rich voice, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day. I'm Blaine Anderson. You're Kurt Hummel."

Kurt nodded, shocked at his hospitality and how he knew his name. He tried at a smile but finally let himself say something he had been wondering all week. "You were gone. All week. Why?"

Blaine then turned his head and began to play with his hands, "Yeah, uhm, I was outta town for a couple days, so."

Not fully believing Blaine's excuse Kurt nodded curtly. Before he could ask for Blaine to elaborate, the teacher began to speak.

During the classwork, Blaine asked Kurt if he had liked the rain. Kurt had responded with, "I don't really like the rain. Anything cold or wet, just no mm-mm." Kurt finished with a small shudder.

Blaine laughed bashfully and turned to his worksheet.

Kurt, intrigued, leaned closer and asked, "What?" Blaine may have said a short '_nothing_' but Kurt could tell the conversation was over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an exciting day of more planarias and golden onions, biology finally let out. Walking out of the classroom, Kurt held the prize from the classwork.

Blaine asked Kurt, "So if you hate the cold, and the rain so much, why did you move to the coldest place in the continental US?" His smile remained on his face.

Kurt looked shocked at the question and decided to try and explain it. "Well uhm, my mom married a Minor League Baseball player, so he moves around a lot. But I wanted to finish up my senior year in one school. Plus they needed some alone time so it made them both happy."

Blaine looked like he was straining for, something and questioned, "And now, you're unhappy?"

Kurt seemed to be suprised at everything Blaine said, but he couldnt expect anything from Blaine. He seemed very spontaneous. "No I mean, I have a few reasons to like it here."

Blaine and Kurt stopped walking when they got to Kurt's locker. Blaine leaned in a few inches more leavin Kurt breathless at the closeness.

"I'm sorry but I'm just tryin to figure you out." Blaine said squeezing his eyes open and closed.

When Blaine opened up his eyelids, they were golden brown. Kurt was officially confused and instead of being rational he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey did you get contacts because last time I saw you they were, black and now they're just-"

Before Kurt could finish, Blaine cut him off saying, "Yeah uhm, its, the uh floreseants. Uh, "

Blaine turned and basically ran down the hallway the students parting in his wake.

Well then.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So I'm warning y'all next chapter. It'll be interesting. SO! Review, Follow and PM me! I want to kinda co write with someone so if your interested, all you have to do is have extensive knowledge on twilight but thats a small part. So PM! Okay byee! I'll post soon.**

**xoxo Nevermind-the-Sadness**


End file.
